I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to labels for identifying photographs or like items and, in particular, to an identifying label formed as an envelope into which a photograph is inserted and secured.
II. Description of the Prior Art
Many a photographer has been plagued by the inability, at a later date, to identify precisely the contents of a photograph, the date it was taken or other technical data relating to the photograph. Several systems have previously been used with marginal success to overcome this problem.
Perhaps one of the first identification systems involved anotating the back of a photograph with such identifying material as subject and date. This system worked fine until the photograph was mounted in an album or a frame which caused the identifying data to no longer be visible.
Another previously known system for identifying photographs involves writing the subject and date on the envelope in which the photographs were received from the developer. This system has the disadvantage that photographs are often separated from these envelopes, thus losing the identifying data. In addition, a single roll of film frequently comprises more than one subject matter requiring detailed instructions on a single envelope.
A third alternative for identifying photographs consists of writing identifying data directly onto the page on which the photograph is mounted. U.S. Pat. No. 2,296,272 issued to W. N. De Sherbinin discloses this type of system. An advantage of this system is that the photograph and its identifying data may be simultaneously viewed; however, there are also several disadvantages. First, because the identifying data is written directly on the album page, it is cumbersome to view the photograph and the identifying material at the same time. If the photograph is removed from the album page for easier viewing, it loses its identifying data. Additionally, it is difficult to relocate pictures from one page to another because the identifying data is written directly on the ablum page.
With respect to transparencies, mounting means have been previously known which enable an individual transparency to be identified. U.S. Patent No. 4,333,254 issued to Charles Stevenson discloses such a mounting system for use with dental x-ray films. However, such identifying systems are intended to be permanent mounts for the transparencies and, therefore, have no utility or application with respect to photographic prints. Furthermore, such mounting systems are complex, layered systems which are difficult to use and expensive to manufacture.